


"We Have to be Quiet"

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Fill from "50 dialogue Prompts", #23: "We have to be quiet."You and Arthur slip away during an evening at the saloon.





	"We Have to be Quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr arthurmorgan-s-heart

“We have to be quiet.”

It’s easy for him to say; after all, he’s not the one being pinned to a wall in a dark saloon hallway with a hand down the front of his pants. You press your hand against your mouth to muffle a moan as his fingers rub slow circles at your center, edging you ever further toward your end. Even through the haze of your pleasure, you hear the low din of voices and music, separated from you only by a thin wall. You should be afraid, ashamed - but the thought of being discovered only makes you burn hotter than you already do.

“Arthur - “ you breathe as he pushes one finger inside you, meeting his eyes.  _ Oh _ , he’s enjoying this - you’ll have to remember to take revenge for the wicked glint you see shining in his eyes as he makes you gasp and moan louder than you would like.

“Shh, darlin’,” he says, kissing the side of your neck as he adds another finger. You barely hold back a long groan at that, grinding down on his hand. “Almost there. Doin’ so well, sweetheart.”

You breath hitches in your throat as you feel yourself cresting the hill of your pleasure, and he presses just the right spot to send you shuddering over the edge, swallowing your moans with a kiss. You’re grateful for that - you don’t think you would have been able to stay quiet otherwise.

“Yeah, there we go,” he whispers against your lips as you try to steady your breathing. “So proud of you, darlin’.”

When the last of your trembling subsides, he removes his hand from you and kisses you again before allowing you to right your clothing. His smile is almost smug, and once you’re dressed again you draw him in to kiss it off his face - which doesn’t work. He pulls away still grinning.

“Alright,” you say, stepping away. “Let’s never do that again.”

“You sure I can’t change your mind?” he asks as he follows you.

You pause in front of the door that will lead you back into the main room, shooting him an insolent smile.

“Guess you’ll have to convince me,” you say simply as you push the door open.

His answer makes a shiver of anticipation run up your spine.

“Oh, pretty sure I can find a way.”


End file.
